wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Eggman Empire
Fan made= The Galactc Eggman Empire (銀河エッグマン帝国, Ginga egguman teikoku) or simply as the Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire, the Perfect Galactic Empire, the Repliforce, the Third Galactic Empire, the New Sith Empire, the New Galactic Empire, the Galactic Imperium and also called Eggman's Galactic Empire, is an empire of scientists, wizards and robots. The Eggman Empire, as its name shows, is led by Dr. Eggman. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. It was mentioned that the Eggman Empire was built in Konohatropolis. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. It has a three holidays called the Eggman Day to celebrate the day that Eggman takes over Planets including Consume and Azure, Empire Day, the Anniversary of the Galactic Empire and to celebrate the day that Eggman recreated the Galactic Empire and GEATHJERK Day to celebrate the day that Eggman united the alien armies. The Eggman Empire is a technology-based empire ruled by Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire Galaxy. It recently emerged from fragmentation of the Galactic Empire and is a Gigaquadrantic hyperpower centered on the Dyna Galaxy that rose in the aftermath of the Grand Civil War and the Fall of the Konoha Republic and after the Battle of Endor. It is a huge government body consisting of many states and planets stationed in the Dyna Galaxy. The reign of Eggman was extendable until Miwa Tomoe has overthrew him and became a new Empress by leading Ayame Muto's group to battle. |-|Video Games= The Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire, is an empire of scientists, and robots in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. |-|Comics= The Eggman Empire is a technology-based empire ruled by Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire planet Mobius. It has claimed parts of Mobius through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. However, the empire faces continued opposition in the form of nations such as the Kingdom of Acorn, Avalon, and the United Federation, as well as in small groups of Freedom Fighters, the most notable being led by Sonic the Hedgehog. Foundation Fan made= The Foundation of the Eggman Empire is the history of the GEATHJERK is 1500 years into Paul Gekko's future, 100 years ago in their time, before Paul Gekko was now a Shinobi King and Bianca was now a Shinobi Queen, the Shinobi of Izumo possessed a futuristic technology of unmatched power and peace. The Shinobi were the ones that survived the Great Flood caused by the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other 6 members became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation, whose goal was to restore galactic peace to Eggman's Empire. Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby Gekko: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus" (which was caused by Momoshiki Palpatine). Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the Konoha Republic likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely (As Eggman's Declaration of Independence). |-|Video Games= The young Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of an entire world under his rule, utterly convinced with his twisted belief that the results of a world conquest orchestrated by him would make the world a better place and benefit all its inhabitants. Using his unmatched genius, Eggman began his plans, spending his entire life on his self-righteous mission. Months before making any moves, Dr. Eggman found the Phantom Ruby outside his lair. Upon picking it up, the Ruby gave him a vision of Eggmanland, only for the vision to evaporate when he dropped the Ruby. Realizing that the visions could be useful, Eggman proceeded to research the Ruby. Shortly after formally giving the Ruby its name, however, he had to deal with the Jackal Squad invading his turf. Since Eggman had spent his time researching the Ruby rather than maintaining his defensive measures, his outrage caused the Phantom Ruby to create several Egg Pawn replicas that held off the Jackal Squad. However, he was almost killed by their captain. The leader's sword, however, hit the Ruby and caused a vision of a desolate wasteland to appear, stunning the leader long enough for Eggman to knock him away. Impressed by his abilities and his vision, Eggman offered to make him the leader of his army, which the captain accepted. Dr. Eggman invaded the City with his army, only for Sonic to arrive. Eggman, however, had anticipated this, and unveiled Infinite and the replicas of Zavok, Shadow, Chaos, and Metal Sonic accompanying him. Together, these foes defeated Sonic, whom Eggman imprisoned on his newly rebuilt Death Egg. There, Eggman kept Sonic so he could have him see his empire upon its completion, before banishing him into space. Without Sonic opposing him, Eggman conquered over 99% of the world over the next six months. |-|Comics= The Eggman Empire is a technology-based empire ruled by Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire planet. It has claimed parts of the world through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. However, the empire faces continued opposition in the form of nations such as the Kingdom of Acorn, Avalon, and the United Federation, as well as in small groups of Freedom Fighters, the most notable being led by Sonic the Hedgehog. Hierarchy Fan made= =Leadership= *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki- God *Yula Ōtsutsuki- God *Althena- Archangel *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- God *Aku- God *Tabuu- King *King Sombra- King *Queen Chrysalis- Queen *King Storm- King *Maximilian- King *Tyr'ahnee- Queen *Momoshiki Palpatine- Chancellor/President/Emperor/Founder *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik- Supreme Galactic Emperor *Iedolas Aldercapt- Emperor *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami- Empress *Anakin Ōtsutsuki- Supreme Commander *Seto Kaiba- President *Ancient Minister- Prime Minister *Sasuke Uchiha- Leader *Lelouch Ōtsutsuki- Emperor *Miwa Tomoe- Empress *Infinite the Jackal- Second-in-Command *Plankton- Third-in-Command *Stygian- Fourth-in-Command =Advisers= *Tōya Kagari *Orbot *Cubot *Tribot *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Shippuden Kiryuin *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman =Elite Four= *Master Bison *F.A.N.G. *Balrog *Vega =Daughters of Aku= *Ashi =Agents= *Okita Gentatsu *Shinichi Gekko *Kyoji Ōtsutsuki *Reala *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest =Grand Couturier= *Izanami *Hazama *Relius *Wizeman the Wicked *Nui Harime *Paul Ichijou *Tank Renato *Zeus *Marth Uchiha *Kiba Uzumaki *Saya Uzuki *Sunset Shimmer *Nunnally =Crew Member= *Paul Prozen Gunther *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Lyon *Cloud *Tifa Sune *Mylene *Paul Ichijou *Selvaria Bles *Three Mushasame *Paul Ichijou *Icy Orochi *Nui Harime *Devil Greed *Ganondorf *Wario *Waluigi *Kass *Kalypso *Klaptrap *Wart *Kamek *Kamella *Kammy *Kludge *Mouser *Sergeant Guy *Tryclyde *Bowser *Fredrik *Ba-Boom *Bashmaster *Fugu *Pompy *Skowl *Mollusque-Lanceur *Pom Pom *Boom Boom *King Kaliente *Hisstocrat *Queen Hisstocrat *Prince Bully *Big Bully *King Boo *Hooktail *Gloomtail *Bonetail *Count Bleck *Mimi *O'Chunks *Nastasia *Wingo *Icicle Golem *Tom Phan *Pirabbid Plant *Petey Piranha *Dino Piranha =Fleet Admiral= *Vinsmoke Goji *Paul von Schroeder *Spectre Murakumo *King K. Rool *Krusha *General Klump *Lelouch vi Britannia *Yosemite Sam *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian =Egg Boss= *Mecha Leviathan *Tailed Beasts *Ancient Dark Gaia *Ten-Tails *Akhlut *Axel the Water Buffalo *Conquering Storm *Cassia *Clove *Grand Battle Kukku XV *Mordred Hood *Nephthys *Thunderbolt *Tundra the Walrus =Sub-Boss= *Li Pakron *Morgan *Stella the Louise *Toby Gekko *Minamoto no Raikō *Paula Mankanshoku *Toby Gekko *Maurice *Gensou *Roberto *Dalia Anjé *Lance *Koko *Lance *Dufort *Hinamori Murakumo *Rukia Kukichi =Grey Wolves= *Raikō Shimizu *Gau Meguro *Yoite *Kazuhiko Yukimi *Kazuho Amatatsu =Team Empire= *Raikō Murakumo *Raimei Murakumo *Koga Shuko *Duke *Lash *Abobo *Eddie =ZAFT Squadron= *Yuki Loussier *Alex Dino *Yzak *Dearka Elsman *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria *Rey Za Burrel *Gladys =Oracle Knights= *Van *Largo *Arietta *Asch *Dist *Legretta *Sync =Grand Master= *Aku-mura *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoto Kasshu *Shinto Gimme *Alpha Wanna *Jin Walltha *Paul Laambo *Laura Vijounne *Jack Heyourgah *Bowser *Paul de Sand *Uncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill *Jergingha =Imperial Senate= *Buxaplenty Empire **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty *Kiryuin Family **Ragyo Kiryuin **Hayate Matoi **Hōka Inumuta Jr. **Uzu Sanageyama Jr. **Ira Gamagori Jr. **Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Wily Enterprises **Larry Albert W. Wily =Mercenary= *Edge *Fang *Bean *Bark *Hashi *Zak =Europan Armada= *Berthold Gregor *Selvaria Bles *Radi Jaeger *Lydia *Gusurg *Zig *Dahau *Levin *Forseti *Heinrich *Nikola *Chiara *Klaus Walz *Helmut =Eggman's Hanoi Squadron= *Aoi Zaizen *Paul Gekko =Inferno Squadron= *Ardyn *Ravus *Titus *Caligo Ulldor *Loqi Tummelt =Doll Master= *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Sho *Gekko Squadron **Shinka **Tatsuya Gekko **Tatsu Gekko =Dolls= *Cammy *Enero *Février *Marz *Aprile *Satsuki *Juni *Juli *Santamu *Jianyu *Xiayu *Noembelu *Decapre =Division= *Chibicons **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger *Triceraton Kingdom *Aoi Akira Murakumo *Shroob Empire **Queen Shroob **Queen Shroob's third daughter **Queen Shroob's son *Mahouka Empire **Rengoku *Revocs Empire *Holy Britannian Empire **Britannian Imperial Family **Geass Directorate **Sword of Akasha **Ragnarök Connection *X-Naut Empire **Sir Grodus **Lord Crump *Koopa Troop **Koopalings ***Bowser Jr. ***Koopa Kids ***Larry Koopa ***Big Mouth Koopa ***Kootie Pie Koopa ***Hop Koopa ***Bully Koopa ***Kooky von Koopa ***Hip Koopa *Broodals **Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins **Topper **Hariet **Rango **Spewart =Big Mom Pirates= *Big Mom *Cracker *Katakuri *Smoothie *Pudding *Myukuru *Charlotte Decuplets *Oven *Daifuku =Abbey= *Artorius Collbrande *Seres *Shigure Rangetsu |-|Video Games= =Leadership= *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik =Advisers= *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts =Egg Bosses= *Lord Hood *Axel the Water Buffalo *Tundra the Walrus *The Foreman =Sub-Bosses= *Iron King *Valdez *Crocbot *High Sheriff *Kage Von Stryker *Jaws *Octobot =Grand Masters= *Lien-Da *Iron Queen *Dimitri *Duck "Bill" Platypus *Drago Wolf *Akhlut *Beauregard Rabbot *Diesel *Grand Battle Kukku 15th *Hugo Brass *Conquering Storm Armed Forces Fan made= *Egg Parade **Egg Army **Egg Fleet **GEATHJERK Federation **Great Grand Galactic Coalition **Army of Zeon **Badnik Horde **E-Series ***E-100 Series ***E-100 Series ***E-1000 Series ***E-2000 Series ***E-10000 Series **Dark Egg Legion **Aparoid Empire **Doll Masters **Destructive Niflheim Kids **Valuan Armada **Shroob Armada **X-Naut Armada ***Elite X-Naut troopers ***X-Naut troopers **Britannian Armada ***Royal Guard ***Britannian Ground Force ***Britannian Air Force ***Britannian Navy **Imperial Military Armada ***Imperial Navy ***Imperial Pilot Corps ***IDMR ***ISC ***IEC ***IMP ***ISC ***Stormtrooper Corps ***IDMRD **Koopa Troop **Subspace Army **R.O.B. Squad **Magitek Fleet **Minions of Set *Snowmad Tribe *Ganon's Army *Aurum *Triceratons *Zenebes Fleet *Army of Zeon |-|Video Games and comics= *Badnik Horde **Combots **SWATbots **E-100 Series **E-1000 Series **Egg Pawns ***Egg Flappers (aerial variant) ***Egg Hammers (heavy melee variant) **Egg Swats **Egg Camels **Egg Mites **Metal Series *Egg Fleet **Egg Carrier **Wing Fortress **Final Fortress **Egg Carrier **Starlight Carnival |-|Comics= *Egg Fleet *Egg Army *Badnik Horde *Dark Egg Legion Strength Fan-made= =Full-Scale Assault= The Egg Parade is the primary fighting force of the Eggman Empire. The various Egg Army factions are overseen by an Egg Boss and are stationed across the globe, aiming to establish footholds in nations and eventually overtake them. The primary method of recruitment is Cyberization, although the army also utilizes the Badnik Horde to achieve its goals. The Eggman's Army has vast number of aliens, humans and robots alike in order to capture opponents and take control of the Planets. The Senna and Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three to ten surrounding the any form of rebellion and captures them with super brute force. The Death Eggs and Death Stars can fire directly at planets and bring heavy damage to space armadas as one of the deadly super weapons. =Imperial Assault= His Army is able to lay out complex and successful plans to let Dr. Eggman secure his rule the entire universe. Dr Eggman's army is able to conquer planets Consume and Azure and also Planet Zi. According to Toshiya Gekko, Senna Kyoudou is the Ultimate Weapon capable of destroying Rebelling Organizations like the Kids Next Door Organization in order for Eggman to gain control of the Galaxy. |-|Video Games and Anime= Eggman's army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots. The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks. The Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Egg Carrier. But even with his metallic minions waging war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself. He pilots the Egg mobile, a fast single man pod with twin mounted Machine Guns. The Eggmobile's most vital function, however, is its universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines. Government The Galactic Eggman Empire is an absolute monarchy where Emperor Eggman's word is law. The nation is not just run by him alone however, as he has the Buxaplenty Senate and various advisers and counselors to administrate many territories and regions in Izumo. Known in the Dyna Galaxy, the population of the Galactic Eggman Empire were dominated by Humans and Hylians. With the tyrannical rule of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Imperial Army was led by Doll Masters, Dolls, Egg Bosses and Grand masters. Culture The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. Even for Eggman's Empire, the villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been able to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the Eggman Empire stated by Shinto Gimme. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Rebelling Organizations is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear which Eggman mentioned. Slavery is common in the Eggman Empire but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life and most children. As the source of his money, Eggman largely ignored the aristocrats and left them to play, while the poorer inhabitants were turned into slaves using roboticization. Eggman Empire has so many commercials, including the Robotomy Treatment which make the poorer and richers inhabitants are taking interests in. The galactic currency of the Eggman Empire is Quantonium, a very type of money accepted as payment for goods and services and repayment of debts in a particular country or socio-economic context. Goals *The empire has only one ultimate, permanent goal: obtain control over the whole Xenoblade Universe at the end of the Grand Civil War and the fall of the Konoha Republic. *The empire has a ultimate secondary goal: obtain control over the multiverse after taking over the Xenoblade Universe from one galaxy to another. Resistance to Eggman's rule After the true nature of the Empire became clear, the founder of the Konoha Republic, Rock Ōtsutsuki from the kingdom of Ninshu along with others, were on the brink of starting Ninshu against the Eggman Empire. To lure the dissidents out of hiding, Emperor Eggman and his followers rally the Ninshu members as part of the "Rebellion". Brought together by him, they met in secret and signed the treaty in Izumogakure. They were arrested on the spot but Rock Ōtsutsuki's brothers, Indra and Asura freed them. The Revolutionary Army is the main source of the rebellion. This is, however, largely due to the fact that the army does not act out in the open or cause much trouble to the Galactic Eggman Empire because they are building up their growing numbers and strength until they are strong enough to take on Galactic Eggman Empire itself. The army seems to possess a Imperial Arms capable of divination and another Imperial Arms capable of taming powerful Danger Beasts under their command. Both the Konoha Republic Remnants and the Eight Heroes of Destiny were the primary threats to the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Eggman Empire has to hunt down and capture them and put them into slavery. If they are not a threat, the Galactic Eggman Empire let's them escape due to new threats found in every planet of the Dyna Galaxy. The Akame Empire is considered traitors and calls them the "Royal Rebellion" because of the Mikado Murakumo's plan to initiate the coup d'etat to take the throne for himself. When Paul Gekko defeats the Akame Empire, Galactic Eggman Empire considers Paul Gekko and Darth Baron's Children a threat to the Eggman's Empire similar to Sonic being the threat to Eggman. Emperors and Empresses Politics The Eggman Empire is an absolute monarchy ruled by the emperor or empress. Eggman has the final say in everything, including higher rule than any other kingdom. If an heir of the Eggman Imperial Family gets elected or an intruder overthrows the emperor or empress at the palace, he/she would follow the emperor's or empress's footsteps. Administrative Divisions The Eggman Empire is divided up into its Territories, which are farther divided into prefectures. Each Territory has its own local leader, flag, etc., but is fully governed by the Egg Parade or the Eggman Army. Territories Territories of the Eggman Empire were massive due to the nation itself have gained millinillion amounts of ground. Ten duotrigintillion galaxies were also part of the Eggman Empire's multiple territories. Eggman Empire hired multiple space pirates to expand territories, rob goods from the poorer villages and kingdoms, being cruel to the people and space treasure hunt everything from ancient temples. Eggman's Fleet had traveled galaxy to galaxy to conquer planets and using their natural resources. Galaxies *Dynapaul Galaxy- Central Galaxy *Yonder Way Galaxy *Bogon Galaxy *Polaris Galaxy *Millinillion unnamed galaxies *Mosconian Galaxy *Sith Galaxy (procreation) *Solana Galaxy *Cyrannus Galaxy *Quadrant Galaxies *Cyranai Galaxy *Metal Way Galaxy *Girdo Galaxy *Andromeda Galaxy *Milky Way Galaxy *Phradox Galaxy *Mochadia *Tigris Galaxy *Mirus Galaxy *Borealis Galaxy *Bunsen Galaxy *Tuuros Galaxy *Bogon Galaxy *Tetra Galaxy Geography The Eggman Empire comprised the entire Xenoblade Universe. Areas An Area is a nation or group of nations that has been controlled by the Galactic Eggman Empire and made into a colony. Each Area is designated with a number, and its people are referred to by that number (ex: after Coruscant was conquered and made into Area 1995, the Japanese People in Coruscant were known as Nineteen Ninety Fives). There are eighty millinillion areas for each galaxy. Holidays *Eggman Day *Empire Day *GEATHJERK Day Gallery Eggman Empire Logo (2015).png Eggman Empire (Naruto Heroes).png Eggman Day.png Giant Eggman Robots.png Untitled1995.png Egg Parade.png Eggman's Army (2015) Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png Eggman_Empire.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire Foundation (2015).png Eggman's Coronation (2015).png Galactic Eggman Empire Part III (2015) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Empire (Fan-made).png Rise of the Eggman's Galactic Empire.png Eggman Empire Assault.png Eggman's Victory.png Egg Parade (2016) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016).png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016) Sprites.png Egg Fleet Ships (2016).png Egg Imperial Walker (2016) Sprites.png Buxaplenty Empire (2016) Sprites.png Egg Gunship (2016) Sprite.png Midgard Zone (2016).png Asgard Zone (2016).png Egg Prison (2016) Zone.png Rahab Ocean (2016) Zone.png Final Destroyer (2016) Sprite.png Egg Fleet; Codename Kids Never Die (2016) Sprites.png Nawaki Gunship (2016).png Egg Blimp (2016).png Egg Blimp (2016) Sprites.png Egg Fleet Zone (2016).png Egg Hanger Zone (2016).png Long Live the Galactic Eggman Empire.png Military Koopa (2016) Sprites.png Yuki Android (2016) Sprites.png Mecha Yuki (2016) Sprites.png Mega Mecha Sonic (2016) Sprites.png Master Mecha Sonic (2016) Sprites.png Rainbow Squad (2016) Sprites.png Final Sword (2016) Sprite.png Egg Fleet (2016) Sprites.png Egg Granby (2016).png Egg Salvadora (2016).png Dr. Eggman Part II (2016) Sprites.png Egg Fleet -MMZXS- (2016) Sprites.png Egg Dreadnought (2016).png Egg Slicer (2016).png Egg Salvage (2016).png Egg Slayer (2016).png Bob-omb Clan (2016) Sprites.png Battle Bird Armada (2016) Sprites.png Skies of Arcadia Universe (2016) Sprites.png Space Station (2016) Sprites.png Super Egg Carrier (2016).png Egg Sawfish (2016).png Egg Fish (2016).png New Galactic Eggman Empire Logo (2016).png Eggman Spaceport Zone (2016).png Egg Tagger (2016).png Wing Fortress (2016) Sprite.png Egg Storm (2016).png Eggman's Galactic Army (2016) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Sith Empire (2017) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2017) Sprites.png Darth Baron's Fist (2017).png Galactic Eggman Empire Logo (2016).png Galactic Eggman Empire Flag (2017).png Crowned Emperor of Galactic Eggman Empire.png Swarmtrooper Corps (2017) Sprites.png Konoha Canyon Zone (2017).png Eggman-class Star Destroyer (2017).png Deadly Super Tank (2017).png All Terrain Reptile Tank (2017).png Trigon Spider (2017).png Trigon Spider (2017) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Fleet (2017) Sprites.png New Shuigang (2017) Sprites.png Winged Fortress (2017) Sprites.png Heavy All Terrain Heavy Assault Transport (2017) Sprites.png Death Egg (2017) Sprites.png Eggman's Imperial Class Star Destroyer (2017).png Egg Pellaeon (2017).png Egg Leviathan (2017).png Galactic Eggman Empire (2018) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Armada (2018) Sprites.png Shredder-Class Battleship (2018).png Super Egg Carrier Fleet chasing Fina.png Halberd Class Dreadnought (2018).png Heavy All Terrain Heavy Assault Transport (2018).png Egg Fleet (2018) Sprites.png Eggman Express (2018) Sprites.png Star Troopa Walker (2019).png Star Troopa Walker (2019) Sprites.png Giant Egg Pawn (2019) Sprites.png Giant Egg Pawn Variant (2019) Sprites.png Ultimate Egg Pawn (2019).png Dark Lord (2019).png Final Fortress (2019).png Eggman's Vengeful Fleet (2019).png Death Egg Fortress Stage (2019).png Galactic Eggman Empire (2019) Sprites.png Egg Vehicle (2019) Sprites.png Super Wing Fortress (2019) Sprites.png Super Omnidroid (2019) Sprites.png Egg Imperial Walkers (2018) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire City (2019).png Egg Whale Shark (2019).png Egg Swordfish (2019).png Egg Flagship (2019).png Egg Manta (2019).png Egg Mako Shark Ship.png Giant Eggman Ships (2019) Sprites.png Egg Patrol (2019) Sprites.png Walking Mumakil (2019) Sprites.png Mumakil (2019) Sprites.png Mumak's Sky Zone (2019).png Egg Cargo Ship (2019).png Egg Fish Ship (2019).png Super Wing Fortress (2019).png Egg Fleet (2019) Sprites.png Asuna (2019) Sprites.png Death Egg Robot Variant (2019) Sprites.png Egg Rainbow Trout Ships (2019).png Super Egg Rainbow Trout Ship (2019).png Egg Fleet Archie (2019) Sprites.png Entire Eggman Kingdom Map Remake (2019).png Eggman's Mushroom Castle (2019) Sprites.png Mushroom Mines (2019).png Eggman Castle Throne Room (2019).png Eggman's Treasure Room (2019).png Egg Battery Cruiser (2019) Sprites.png Super Orotic (2019) Sprites.png N-Series Robot (2019) Sprites.png N-Series Robot (2019) Addon Sprites.png Egg Orotic Generator (2019) Sprites.png Eggman Army (2019) Sprites.png Egg Reactor (2019) Sprites.png Eggman's Major Battleship (2019).png Halberd-Class Dreadnought (2019).png Shredder-Class Dreadnought (2019).png Aparoid Empire (2019) Sprites.png Aurum Empire (2019) Sprites.png Empyrean (2019) Sprites.png Trigon Spider Parts (2019) Sprites.png Trigon Spider (2019) Sprites.png All Terrain Battle Bus (2019) Sprites.png All Terrain Battle Bus Parts (2019) Sprites.png Paul Ivo Robotnik (2019) Sprites.png Snively Robotnik (2019) Sprites.png Kremling Empire (2019) Sprites.png Egg Saboath Cruiser (2019).png Egg Spider Cannon (2019) Sprites.png Shroob Empire (2019) Sprites.png In Media Anime Fanon Mega Man ZX Shippuden The Galactic Eggman Empire has played the role as one of the god-like antagonists of the series. Codename: Kids Never Die The Galactic Eggman Empire has played the role as one of the main antagonists of the series. Pokemon ZX The Galactic Eggman Empire has played the role as a group of major antagonists of the series. Pokemon Total War The Galactic Eggman Empire has played the role as a group of minor antagonists of the series. Quotes *Lyon:"Your World has pain and suffering in the will of Fire. The Remaining Hedgehogs will be hunted down and extinct. The Shinobi of Konoha will be reorganized into the GREAT... EGGMAN EMPIRE! For a safe and secure society!" {"「あなたの世界は、痛みや火の意志にかかっているがあります。残りのハリネズミは追い詰めと絶滅されます。木の葉の忍は素晴らしい... EGGMAN EMPIRE！安心·安全な社会のために！に再編されます"} *Dr. Eggman: "'''You did well Lyon, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!'"'' *Dr. Eggman: "The Terrorists have been utterly defeated, and the Konoha Republic will stand. United! United and free! The remaining Terrorists will be hunted down and defeated. The war is over. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the Perfect Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for eternal times!" *Jergingha: "Now Lord Chi-Q, Lord Genesis, and Lady Exodus, Go bring Peace to the Empire." *Kaede Buxaplenty and Yuki Buxaplenty: "So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause". *Saya Uzuki: "That was the most the magnificent family that I have ever seen."' *Viridi" "My depot! Eggman! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list." *Momoshiki Palpatine: "Everything is proceeding as I have planned." Songs *We Will Rise Trivia *The Shinobi of Konoha Republic being reorganized into the Galactic Eggman Empire was the Parody of the Galactic Republic being transformed into the Galactic Empire from Star Wars Franchise. In addition there were similar villains that had the power to rule over kingdoms including Ganondorf's army. **The Galactic Empire was limited to controlling only one galaxy while the Galactic Eggman Empire was limited to controlling the entire multiverse. **The principal enemy of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance; was considered a threat for evil, while the "principal enemy of the Galactic Eggman Empire", the Revolutionary Army; was considered a threat to the Xenoblade Universe. **After the nations have to become villains, both committed genocide and horrible massacres and atrocities against their own people. **Both Armies have their main goals of obtain the Triforce and conquer the world/multiverse. **Both became a corrupt government and left their people in poverty, misery. And because of the great corruption of the Empires, some movements emerged that were considered "rebels" and tried to overthrow the fascist government. *The Galactic Eggman Empire is the complete combination of the Eggman Empire from Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, Shadaloo from Street Fighter, Holy Britannian Empire from Code Geass, REVOCS Corporation from Kill la Kill, Principality of Zeon and Vagan from the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise and Anime series, Rebel Army from Metal Slug Series and the GEATHJERK Federation from Wonderful 101 game. *The Main Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Sonic Generation Version Theme of the Big Arms. *The Second Main Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Arrival of Kai from Kungfu Panda. *The Third Main Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Team Rocket Motto theme from Pokemon Series. *The Fourth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Esdeath's own theme from Akame ga Kill. *The Fifth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Kyouki no Hate. *The Sixth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Bowser's Fleet Attack from Super Mario Galaxy. *The Seventh Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Imperial Battle from Star Wars Unleashed. *The Eighth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Arrival of the Egg Fleet from Shadow the Hedgehog Game. *The Ninth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Tonight We Strike from Lion Guard. *The Tenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Greatest Hour from Donkey Kong Country TV Series. *The Eleventh Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is ALL HAIL BRITANNIA from Code Geass. *The Twelfth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Open Up Your Eyes from My Little Pony. *The Thirteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is That Moment. *The Fourteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Eggman's Rise to Power. *The Fifteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Big Bad Eggman. *The Sixteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is the Imperial rampage. *The Seventeenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is There is a Scheme. *The Eighteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Crush the Rebellion. *The Nineteenth Theme of the Galactic Eggman Empire is Bloody Party from One Piece. *The Galactic Eggman Empire has shown similarities of the Empire from Akame ga Kill Manga and Anime series and the World Government from One Piece. *The story of Mega Man ZX Shippuden begins in the year 10,000 of the Imperial Calendar, meaning that the Eggman Empire has existed for over 10 millennium in the Dyna Galaxy. *This reincarnation of the Konoha Republic is based on the Galactic Empire from Star Wars Mythology and it's counterpart from the Star Wars Franchise. *The Eggman Empire has been in planning by Momoshiki Palpatine since the end of the Fourth Pescan War. *Paul Gekko's Zygarde in 50% form represents the symbol of the Galactic Eggman Empire. See Also *Galactic Akatsuki *Galactic Empire Category:Nations Category:Organizations Category:Fanon Category:Governments